harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)
Bella In the actor section it states that Bella was orginally played by Eva Green in the Pensieve scenes. Has anyone got a link or a picture to proof that?--Rodolphus 18:27, 12 November 2008 (UTC) It's bull, removed. Jayce Carver Talk 18:36, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Death Eaters Walden Macnair is played by Ashley Artus as evidenced by his face being shown when Voldemort pulls of "Macnair's" mask. Nott Sr. (although called Knott in the casting call thingy) was played by Paschal Friel. Unidentified male Death Eater - Richard Rosson - I found information some where that he is supposed to be Avery but his scene's were cut. It would seem accurate since his nickname is "Rubber Ritchie" and the cut scenes were supposedly torture scenes. Can anyone confirm this? Unidentified male Death Eater - Alex Palmer and Unidentified male Death Eater - Philip Rham - well if the above is correct than one is Crabbe Sr. and one is Goyle Sr. I THINK its Alex Palmer/Goyle and Philip Rham/Crabbe but its really hard to tell as they kind of look alike, the picture is dark, etc. So that is an educated guess. Unidentified female Death Eater - Olivia Higginbottom... I would say Narcissa for several reasons (even though I know none can be confirmed) 1. She seems close to Lucius in how she is standing beside him like his wife, 2. Voldemort doesn't punish her like he does his Death Eaters and as we know she isn't one, 3. we don't learn she isn't a Death Eater until a couple years later, 4. her being Alecto is unlikely given that Narcissa is the better known character, 5. she is not dressed as a Death Eater so we can't actually call her one as she could have just come with Lucius... but that's all opinion that can't be proven. And they are standing in this order: Avery, Crabbe, Macnair, Goyle, Narcissa, Nott, Malfoy. Avery (so says the as of yet unconfirmed info but it still makes sense), Crabbe (first to have masked removed), Macnair (second to have mask removed), Goyle (third to have mask removed), Narcissa (since the woman is seen right after Goyle, it makes sense that Voldemort removed their masks as he went around the circle which would confirm Avery being first as well), Nott (only guy left), Malfoy (obvious).Novadestin 05:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, the weird thing is in the movie Voldemort says:Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, another Goyle, walks past that woman, then on to Malfoy. I would like to find out who that other Goyle is. 11:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ithink that may indicate that the woman is Gregory Goyle's mother- Does this make sense?--Rodolphus 14:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I thought so too. Harry granger 17:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I think that would make sense. Now, if we could add any pictures to her article... 01:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) What do the others think?--Rodolphus 17:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) This is a image woth the names of the death eaters "correctly" asigned.We only have two unidentified death eaters, "nott" and "avery".I think that avery may be the individual who have a cane.He is very similar than Richard Rosson,who portays Avery.Pol 871 17:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) No Dragons were harmed The beginning of the article says "No dragons were harmed in the making of this movie" as a quote from the end credits. However, I just watched Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. After the film has ended, I decided to stay and read the credits to look for that note. However, it didn't say anything about Dragons. The version I watched was a 2-Disc Widescreen format from April 2006 and the type of DVD player I used to watch this movie was a Sony Playstation 2. Where was the dragon apology? SeanWheeler 22:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :This occured at almost the very end of the credits (as far as I'm aware; it's been awhile since I watched it). --Hunniebunn (talk) 20:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l8k1dhqbVK1qagmrlo1_500.png ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Cast Hi, I found the following actors. Jenny Crosdale, source: http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=56531 Amelia Parillon-Samuel as dancer and others, source:http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=87435 Hazel Showham as teacher, source: http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=255337 Harry granger 18:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Cast Hi, I found the following actors. Jenny Crosdale, source: http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=56531 Amelia Parillon-Samuel as dancer and others, source:http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=87435 Hazel Showham as teacher, source: http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=255337 Alex Brock as Extra, source: http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=255932 Harry granger 18:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ????? The differences section says that it is Krum who attacks the champions in the maze instead of Crouch, but I read the book and I remember it saying Krum, but not sure. Should we take it off, because I still remember it not being Crouch. ¿ǝɹnʇɐubıs uʍop ǝpısdn ʎɯ ǝʞıן 'oןןǝɥ 20:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) More Violent Scene Changed If I recall correctly, wasn't the scene where Wortmail cuts Harry's Hand to get his blood made less violent and bloody after complaints were recieved? This should be added to the Behind the Scenes if this is correct. I believe it was even changed while it was still in theaters as well. ValinKrai 21:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Three or four years In the Mistakes section, I removed the bullet saying that Hagrid makes a mistake saying that they were together for four years, when it was supposed to be three. The proof being, from first to fourth year is three years. I removed it because Hagrid meets them in September of 1991, and when they are in the Forbidden Forest, it is May 1995, which is three years and eight months later. It's safe to assume that it's not a mistake.JesterC88 10:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) In the movie Dubledore didn't notice that "Moody" took Harry away from the crowd Everyone, including Dumbledore, were focused on dead Cedric. So how did he find out that something was wrong with "Moody"? In the movie it is never explained.Kintobor (talk) 22:51, March 28, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor :In the book he realized that something was wrong with "Moody" because he recognized that Moody took Harry away from the crowd. He knew the real Moody since a very long time and knew the real Moody would never had done that. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:28, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Vandal The following edit needs to be reverted: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Goblet_of_Fire_(film)?diff=1228153 Mc1934 (talk) 19:34, May 17, 2019 (UTC)